Green s love
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Butch se levantó, era un nuevo día, que horrible, todo se le había hecho mucho más difícil. Si bien ya estaba lejos de sus dos irritantes hermanos y su "mamá-mono" ahora tenía que valerse por sí solo. Había conseguido un trabajo de mesero, el cual era simplemente aburrido. Hasta que ella llegó... One-shoot Kaoru x Butch... NO SE ESPERAN EL FINAL, y si no me creen, pasen y lean...


Yo: Hola gente, ¿cómo están? yo aquí, escribiendo...

**Ale: ... ESTAMOS escribiendo, este fic es extraño...**

_Any: ... y, como la mayoría de los publicados, digno de una Demente...  
_

Leydi: ... así que por favor dejen sus reviews, y favoritos...  


Yo: LES APUESTO QUE EL FINAL NO SE LO ESPERAN...

**_Any y Ale: Las PPGZ no nos pertenecen, en realidad, ni idea de a quién...  
_**

Leydi y Demente: ... el trama sí, se nos ocurrió una tarde de otoño cuando los pájaros cantaban y el atardecer era el más hermoso, mucho más de los que veía el Principito...

**Green´s love**

Butch se levantó, era un nuevo día, que horrible… todo se le había hecho mucho, mucho más difícil. Si bien ya estaba lejos de sus dos irritantes hermanos y su "mamá-mono" ahora tenía que valerse por sí solo. Como ya no eran supervillanos, tenían que comportarse bien, y mantener un perfil bajo. En esa actualidad había conseguido un trabajo de mesero, el cual era simplemente aburrido…

Lo clientes de ese café no hacen más que… hablar del clima, de problemas sociales, de tomates, de macanas, en pocas palabras...

-¿Qué desea señor?—dijo, forzándose por sonar educado.

-Tres porciones de pastel de chocolate, y capuchino descafeinado con crema, chispas de chocolate y jarabe encima. ¿Sabe jovencito que la cafeína es mala para la salud? Por eso no la consumo. Ah, y póngale ocho cucharas de azúcar…

-¿Cucharas o cucharillas señor?—dijo, haciendo lo posible por no reírse de la idiotez de ese tipo.

-Cucharas. Y que sea rápido…

-Muy bien señor—Butch entró corriendo a la cocina—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pero que idiota—ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que reír—rápido Momoko, dos porciones de pastel de chocolate y un capuchino descafeinado con crema, chispas de chocolate y jarabe encima. Y ponle ocho cucharas de azúcar, recuerda, ocho CUCHARAS—le dijo.

Y sí, Butch trabajaba junto a Momoko, que era la cocinera del lugar, ella y Miyako trabajaban ahí. Lo único que no encajaba era que Kaoru perdió el contacto con ellas después de ir a una beca de deportes… de repente la puerta se volvió a abrir, otro cliente. Butch sale nuevamente para atenderlo y ahí estaba

-¿Kaoru?—le dijo—"_Vaya, está cambiada_"—pensó.

Si bien su estilo medio varonil persistía en ella, algo había cambiado, no sabía qué pero algo había cambiado…

-Eh, sí… tú eres…—le dijo, confundida; de repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a reírse—Jajaja, ¿B-butch? Jajaja, ¿tú? De… ¿mesero? JAJAJAJA.

-¿Q-qué?—de repente reparó en el traje que usaba para este trabajo, una especie de camisa sin mangas verde, un pantalón de tela negro y un mandil blanco… ¡Era ridículo!—Ah, sí, necesito trabajar, verdecita… ¿qué crees? Bueno, ¿comerás algo o no?

-Eh, ¿para qué crees que vine imbécil?—en cuanto Kaoru terminó de comer Butch les avisó a las chicas quién se encontraba ahí, ellas, muy emocionadas salieron de la cocina y fueron a estrangularla, digo, abrazarla.

Kaoru saludó a sus amigas como pudo, y la soltaron justo a tiempo, un instante más y Kaoru ya no la contaba. Ése fue el turno de Butch de reírse…

Más tarde, cuando ya había terminado su turno decidió irse a su casa, en ese instante se puso a pensar en voz alta…

-¿Qué me pasó? Yo, el gran Butch Him, ¿nervioso? Si todas las chicas están ansiosas por verme, van al trabajo para sacarme fotos… Y ahora, ¿qué me pasó? A lo mejor un paseo me aclare los pensamientos…—ya se estaba alejando del lugar, cuando escuchó la voz de Momoko, saliendo con sus amigas del café.

-Bueno Kaoru, yo me tengo que ir rápido, hoy me toca ir a visitar a mis papás, si no Kuriko se enojará—dijo alegremente, despidiéndose con la mano

-Y yo tengo que ir a mi casa, hoy es día de limpieza, y ya saben qué pasará si no la limpio—Momoko y Kaoru la miraron con una cara de miedo.

-Suerte—le dijeron.

Para ese entonces Butch ya había empezado a caminar, con paso rápido, hacia su casa. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Hey, Butch, ¿no te molestaría acompañar a Kaoru hasta su casa?—le dijo Miyako.

-¿Qué?—dijeron Butch y Kaoru a la vez, indignados, ninguno quería estar al lado del otro.

-Sí, bueno, ustedes se arreglan, yo me tengo que ir—y se fue corriendo.

Kaoru y Butch aún estaban ahí, y alguien tuvo que hablar para romper el silencio.

-¿A dónde vas?—dijo Butch, fingiendo molestia.

Kaoru, pensó en maneras de torturarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada, así que tuvo que responder.

-A un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche, a la casa de…—pero no pudo terminar, ya que la interrumpieron.

-Ya, bueno, ¿dónde queda esa casa?

Kaoru le extendió una dirección, Butch la leyó, y sonrió para sí mismo, para su suerte estaba camino a su casa.

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, y entonces Kaoru realizó una llamada.

-Ya estoy por llegar—dijo, cansada

-…

-Sí, lo ubico.

-…

-Bueno, espérame en la puerta, nos vemos—para luego colgar el celular e introducirlo nuevamente en su bolsa.

-¿Quién era?—dijo Butch, curioso.

-Era mi h…—pero Kaoru lo pensó mejor, ¿por qué le preguntaría? Una sonrisa macabra se cruzó por su rostro—… mi novio.

-¿Ah, sí?—dijo Butch, fingiendo despreocupación.

-Sí, pasaré la noche en su casa.

Al final llegaron a un lugar que tenía la puerta abierta, un chico, uno o dos años mayor que ellos, con el cabello verde, estaba ahí.

-Hola—dijo Kaoru cansinamente.

-Hola, él es…—respondió.

-Nadie, bueno, tengo sueño, adiós Butch—respondió Kaoru, entrado precipitadamente Kaoru y cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Butch.

**Adentro, con Kaoru:**

-Aun no puedo creer que papá y mamá me obliguen a alojarte en mi casa—dijo el peliverde, molesto.

-No me molestes Dai, que estoy igual que tú. ¿Dónde dormiré?

-Tú en el sofá, mi cama se queda conmigo…

-La verdad prefiero mil vacas el sofá que entrar a tu cochino cuar…—pero al entrar se quedó muda, muy al contrario de cuando eran niños, el departamento de su hermano estaba impecable, todo muy bien acomodado.

-¿Qué decías hermanita?—dijo, entrando a una habitación y tirándole unas mantas y una almohada en la cara—ahora duérmete—dijo, dando un portazo.

Kaoru se acomodó como pudo, sólo tenía que conseguir un empleo no mediocre y se largaría de ahí, nada más…

**Con Butch:**

Butch seguía caminando, reflexionando sobre lo que había visto. En cuanto llegó a su hogar, se tiró en la cama y pensó en el impacto de saber que Kaoru tenía novio, y que… ella _vivía _con él, no, no podía ser, tenía que hacer algo…

**Al día siguiente:**

Kaoru estaba caminando con Dai, estaba yendo a una entrevista de trabajo, y necesitaba un burro, perdón, asistente, que le cargara las cosas.

-¿Falta mucho?—dijo Dai, cansado.

-Hay cinco entrevistas más hoy, la siguiente es aquí—dijo, haciendo que entre a otro edificio, para hacer otra entrevista de trabajo...

En ése momento, Butch estaba saliendo de su casa, en camino a su trabajo, justo en el momento en el que pasaba por la plaza los vio, Kaoru y _su novio_ estaban saliendo de un edificio, el tipo fue a sentarse en una banca, y en ése momento Kaoru empezó a gritarle, el tipo no le hacía caso alguno. De un momento a otro el chico se cansó y tiró todas esas cosas al suelo, estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Butch se acercó corriendo y le dio un puñete en el rostro, por suerte, Dai lo esquivó, pero se molestó tanto que empezó a hacerle algunas llaves a Butch, el cual se retorcía de dolor, de repente ambos escucharon una risa, que provenía de su lado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Kaoru ya estaba por tirarse al piso.

-¿De qué te ríes?—le dijo Dai, molesto.

-N-nada—tartamudeó, ya que no estaba respirando bien debido a su ataque de risa—bueno **hermano**, puedes irte, él me ayudará—Dai sonrió abiertamente y se fue corriendo.

Butch seguía tirado en el piso, sin mucha movilidad debido a las llaves que Dai le había hecho.

-¿Hermano?—le preguntó a Kaoru.

-Sí, ¿en serio creías que era mi novio? Ay, por favor, sólo una estúpida se enamoraría de él.

-Oye, escuché eso—gritó Dai, desde ya muy lejos.

-¿Así que pasé esto en vano?

-Pues sí, pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó, ya más calmada.

-Bueno, es que… verás… eh…

Kaoru soltó una risita, era muy ridículo.

-¿De qué te ríes?—preguntó Butch, indignado.

-De que eres MUY ridículo.

Butch se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero de un momento a otro se acercó peligrosamente a Kaoru, ella no supo cómo reaccionar y de repente ambos se sorprendieron en un intenso beso. Después de un momento ambos se separaron, por la falta de oxígeno. La palabras ahí no hacían falta, con una simple mirada se dijeron todo, se dijeron el "te amo" que guardaban desde hace muchos años, se dijeron el "somos el uno para el otro" que guardaron desde que se volvieron a ver, se dijeron eso y mucho más…

**ᴐᴐᴐᴐᴐᴐˠ FIN ˠᴄᴄᴄᴄᴄᴄ**

* * *

-Y… ¿qué les pareció?—dijo Momoko, con unas gafas de escritora mirando a los dos pelinegros que ahí se encontraban.

-¿Qué crees que yo opino?—dijo Kaoru, que estaba a punto de romper las últimas sogas que la ataban a la silla.

-Ya verás, aunque seas una chica…—dijo Butch, que estaba en las mismas que Kaoru.

-Ay chicos, ¿creen que no tomaría mis prevenciones para leerles esto?—dijo Momoko con sorna.

-Pues nos amarraste, pero no es suficiente—dijeron Kaoru y Butch a la vez.

-Sí, pero tengo mi plan B…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Chicos, pueden pasar!—gritó Momoko, y de la puerta de la habitación entraron cuatro personas, Miyako, Dai, Brick y Boomer—ahora, agárrenlos…

-NO, NO PUE…—empezó a gritar Kaoru, pero Dai la sujetó fuertemente, Miyako no hizo nada, estaba ahí parada, con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro.

-ESTO ES TRAICIÓN, TRAICIÓN—estaba protestando Butch, luchando contra sus hermanos.

-¡Ahora Momoko!—dijeron los cuatro invitados.

-Sí, ahora lo subiré a mi blog…

-¿QUÉ?—dijeron Butch y Kaoru dejando de forcejear.

-Sí, y recuerden que tiene 8946723691287301296437735487237647209 seguidores y el doble de visitas al día, ahora… Oh, me falta el título—dijo, confundida, mientras todos la miraban con una gotita en el rostro—chicos, ¿qué me sugieren?

-"_Una historia de amor_"—dijo Miyako, con una pose soñadora.

-"_Un par de idiotas y un beso_"—dijeron Boomer y Brick.

-"_El ciego que se fijó en mi hermana_"—dijo Dai, riendo entre dientes.

-Mmmm, ya sé, "_Green´s love_"—dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Momoko ingresó el título, y clickeó "subir" Kaoru y Butch vieron cómo su reputación se destruía cada que la barrita de "cargando" subía porcentaje a porcentaje, justo cuando estaba en 90% Kaoru y Butch se soltaron, y fueron corriendo en cámara lenta hacia la computadora, pero justo cuando Kaoru clickeó la palabra "cancelar" ya había subido, y en la ventanita abierta decía "Archivo subido con éxito" Kaoru se quedó petrificada y Butch se desmayó, los otros cinco que ahí se encontraban sólo erías quedito, esa no era la historia que habían subido, pero verlos así y subirlo a YouTube sería más gratificante.

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: ¿Qué tal?

**Ale: A nosotras nos gustó, pero no es nuestra idea original…**

_Any: … por alguna extraña razón nos imaginamos a Butch en un maid-café…_

Leydi: … pero nos dio penita y lo dejamos así no más…

Yo: ... así que por favor, déjennos los reviews...

**Ale: ... y no dejen de opinar de la imagen...**

_Any: ... como ya es más costumbre...  
_

Leydi: ... hecha en casita...  


**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
